No puedo decirlo…
by kawaii destruction
Summary: A Misaki se le dificulta hablar en voz alta sobre sus sentimientos hacia Usami Akihiko, pero en sus pensamientos tiene la libertad, su único obstáculo es él mismo. Todo el capítulo es un lemon.


**ADVERTENCIA: Todo este fanfic contiene lenguaje y situaciones para adultos, si eres menor de edad o sensible a estos temas, por favor no lo leas. **

**NA: Tengo que admitir que esto es solo un capricho mío :P lo escribí por puro antojo jajaja. Por favor si consideran que el contenido es vulgar o no tiene sentido avísenme y lo quitaré ;)**

_Junjou Romantica es creación de __Nakamura Shungiku, quien nos tiene con los pelos de punta por no actualizar tan rápido como quisiéramos xD en fin, solo tomo sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento_

Esta noche no ha pasado nada en especial, fue un día como cualquier otro, ni siquiera hubo una atmósfera romántica. Él terminó su trabajo, yo mis estudios, el quehacer y la comida.

Nos sentamos a ver un poco de televisión, hay una película de acción y comedia. Ah, pensándolo bien sí pasó algo diferente: abracé a Usagi-san, si, me recargué en su pecho, tomé su brazo y lo abracé mientras me reía de una tontería en la película. Es un simple gesto de _novios_ pero parece ser que este solo detalle ha despertado algo en él.

Aún no termina la película cuando él comienza a besarme el cuello por detrás, sabe perfectamente que eso hace que se me ericen todos los bellos del cuerpo. Me hago hacia un lado, para evitar que me distrajera de la película, pero él aprovechó para besarme. Bien, pusieron comerciales así que no objeto demasiado. Cuando después le pregunto a qué había venido eso, él sólo me sonríe.

Los comerciales terminan y pienso concentrarme en la película, ignorar que Usagi-san está metiendo la mano dentro de mi camisa y sobre todo, ignorar que me hace cosquillas. Hay ocasiones en las que él me toca tan delicadamente que siento como si mi estómago desapareciera por donde su mano se desliza. Esta fue una de esas veces, no diré nada pero hace que deje de prestarle atención al televisor cuando me lame la oreja. Es como si perdiera color todo lo que nos rodea, cuando utiliza su lengua en mi cuello y en los hombros me siento mareado. Y si al mismo tiempo, como ahora, sus dedos juegan con mis pezones, pierdo también toda noción del mundo.

Creo que traté de decirle que me dejara en paz, eso lo digo ya por costumbre, pero jamás ocurre, es como si lo invitara "tócame más", pues con gran facilidad, sin estirarse demasiado, mete la mano dentro de mis pantalones, escogí un mal día para ponerme pants. Él suelta una risita en mi oído

-Ya estás duro- Obviamente me retuerzo incómodo, le reclamo que dijera eso, pero él ignora mis quejas, comienza a acariciarme. No puedo describir las sensaciones que me provoca, es demasiado experto en esto, hace que mis fuerzas me abandonen, aunque quisiera detenerlo, en momentos como este, es imposible. Pero me incomoda estar en el sillón, no quiero ensuciarlo, así que hago lo posible por detener su mano, le susurro que era inapropiado, y él, en venganza, me lleva a la cocina, frente a la barra.

-Si se ensucia solo pasas el trapo- se rie de mí, estoy seguro de que el color de mi cara es por completo carmín. Vuelve a besarme, y con ese beso regresa mi aturdimiento, es difícil creer que el sólo contacto con su lengua provoque a la mía a responderle de la misma forma apasionada, es el único momento en el que estamos en el mismo nivel, yo supongo que mis besos también le gustan pues me besa cada vez que se da la ocasión. Me inclino para hacer el beso más profundo, de esa forma también puedo lamer sus labios, como ya dije, es la única ocasión en la que ambos estamos igualados.

Me quita la camisa y sus labios los coloca sobre mis pezones, sabe que eso me arrancará un gemido, ni siquiera tengo que decirle lo mucho que me agrada esa sensación, me agrada y me avergüenza. Me vuelvo un muñeco en sus manos, paralizado y sonrojado.

Pero eso no es todo, tenía los ojos cerrados por ello no me di cuenta de lo que hizo, hasta que sentí la humedad de su lengua en… es tan vergonzoso tan sólo pensarlo…

No puedo entender, me da curiosidad preguntarle pero no lo haré ¿Porqué siempre me lo hace, realmente le gusta? Si desde el principio me hizo perder la noción del mundo, ahora comienza a volverme loco. Esa sensación es como sentirse perdido y al mismo tiempo capaz de todo, mientras él usa su lengua para proporcionarme un placer que jamás imaginé sentir, mi mente se centra en un solo punto: él, él, Akihiko, mi Usagi. Sólo su rostro, sus besos, sus caricias, su pecho desnudo entran en mi mente, nunca podría haber alguien más que él.

Grito su nombre al sentir esa explosión de placer, no me siento capaz de describir esa increíble sensación, solo sé decir que me hace abandonar mi propio cuerpo por unos segundos. Primero hizo que la noción del mundo desapareciera, después me volvió loco, ahora logra que toque el cielo.

Se lo tragó ¿quién hace eso? Qué vergüenza ver que lo hace y sonríe, y qué locura la mía que eso hace sentirme excitado.

Sé que aún no ha terminado, a pesar de que mi cuerpo tiembla como cada vez que tengo un orgasmo. Me abraza, para controlar mis temblores, la sensación aún no se ha ido

-Misaki eres tan lindo- me susurra al oído, puedo sentir que mis mejillas vuelven a encenderse, no tanto por sus palabras, sino por el tono en el que las dice, es tan provocativo cuando usa su tono de voz grave -¿Ya estás listo para mí?- Qué pregunta más tonta, una vez se lo dije: jamás estaré listo, pero aunque se lo recuerdo a gritos, él solo ríe y mete un par de dedos donde no debería, para comprobar –estás muy caliente- mi grito de indignación se funde con el de dolor y placer cuando me penetra. No sé si él alguna vez lo haya sentido, me da pena preguntarle si se lo han hecho, pero si así es, entonces comprende que mis gemidos son la mitad de placer, la otra mitad de dolor. Me gusta -¿Puedo terminar dentro de ti?- Claro que no, te lo he dicho antes, no lo hagas.

De pronto detiene sus movimientos y sale de mí. Pregunto qué pasa y me responde algo que hace que mi corazón duela de tan rápido que late

-Quiero disfrutar más de ti- vuelve a penetrarme, pero esta vez mucho más despacio, sus movimientos ahora son lentos, así puedo escuchar su respiración junto con la mía, gemimos al mismo tiempo, apoya los brazos en la barra, justo arriba de los míos. Entrelazamos las manos, se da el tiempo para besarme la espalda, sin dejar de moverse acompasadamente, creo que mis gemidos se han incrementado, es más placentero de lo que pensé, hacerlo tan despacio… -te excita- si, pero no se lo diré, él tendrá que darse cuenta ahora que vuelve a acariciarme. Estoy avergonzado de ser tan consciente de mi excitación, deseo que baje la mano de mi pecho a mi entrepierna sin dejar de moverse de esa forma. Pasa mucho tiempo antes de que lea mis pensamientos, cuando su mano llega ahí, todo mi cuerpo se estremece y al mismo tiempo le arranco un gemido –Misaki- puedo notar que pronto terminará, estoy demasiado excitado para detenerlo. Acelera el movimiento de su mano provocando que la sensación de locura regrese a mí.

Yo soy el primero en llegar, empapando toda su mano y con mi propio estremecimiento provocando que él termine dentro de mí, con un gemido alto y profundo.

Después de unos minutos en esa posición no puedo más, me dejo caer en el piso y él me sigue. Estoy exhausto. Sin palabras nos tendemos en el piso, será solo un momento.

Usagi-san, tal vez no puedo decirlo en voz alta, demasiados años de ser "normal" me lo impiden, pero siempre lo estoy pensando... no me quiero separar de tu lado nunca. De verdad te amo.


End file.
